


【Sladick車】籠中鳥

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuntboy!Dick, Disabled Dick Grayson, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Dick 的脊椎被小丑開槍打中，半身不遂。Bruce訓練他坐輪椅戰鬥，Slade只想把浴火重生的他占為己有。半身不遂大少　Cuntboy!Dick　大少有女性生殖器官慎！全篇是車第二章是簡體版 Chapter 2 is simplified Chinese version.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

雙手被牢牢地綁在床頭，這點程度的束縛對曾經名喚羅賓的小鳥而言，本來就不是什麼難事；然而現在的情況不同，Slade輕笑，漂亮小鳥是被他，聲名遠播的喪鐘給死死綁著的，而他，曾經的夜翼，如今不過是供人賞玩的籠中鳥。

只供他一人賞玩。

「……Slade？是你？」輕醒的小鳥動了動他被綁縛的雙手，了解到自己的困境。經驗豐富的他，當然不會因為一點兒困難就感到緊張。臨危不亂，是蝙蝠俠一手教導的技能，即便他現在很害怕，害怕自己的小祕密會被喪鐘發現。「Slade，放開我，好不好？」Bruce一定已經知道他不見了，很快，他的養父就會來解救他的。

然而喪鐘卻在Dick的面前解開了褲頭。這代表著什麼，Dick很清楚。他的祕密很有可能不保，喪鐘很有可能會用他死守多年的祕密來對負他。將他的雙手以抓握鐵杆的方式綁在床頭上，也是為了避免他的逃脫。喪鐘想做什麼，幾乎不言可喻。

「這不是你想做的，Slade。」說不害怕是在說謊，Dick極度害怕這幾乎不可避免的事情到來。他在心裡狂叫著，Bruce求你快來，Bruce求你快點帶我回去，然而他所求的只是一種奢望。

「你那蝙蝠老爹車禍重傷，是不可能來的。」喪鐘掏出自己已經挺直的陰莖，戲謔地看著漂亮小鳥驚訝的神情，趁著年輕漂亮的羅賓張開嘴的同時，壓住他的雙頰，將自己的陰莖送入裡面。「乖乖聽話，我就不去動你的管家。你知道我說話算話。」

因為巨物入侵，Dick反射性地乾咳並流下眼淚。事實上，他不清楚自己的眼淚到底是為了被侵犯還是聽到了Bruce的重傷，又或者是害怕Alfread可能會遭受傷害。

「別哭呀……」喪鐘拭去Dick的淚水，居高臨下地欣賞著漂亮小鳥吞吐著他的陽物。「好好吃，夠濕潤你等下才不會痛。」

聽到這句話，Dick又掙扎了起來，雖然一切都是徒勞，但他不想要，不想要就這樣被侵犯。可喪鐘又以老管家的性命來要脅，他不得不就範……

「你害怕我知道你的秘密，親愛的Grayson，但是在我利用土石女對付泰坦時，我早就知道得一清二楚了。」

喪鐘幾乎可以感受到他說完這句話之後，漂亮小鳥身體的僵硬，如同酷寒襲來般地凍結。

「我知道你向來潔身自好，有這樣特殊的生理構造你當然也只能選擇自愛……」喪鐘清楚Dick的私處從未有人踏入，那是塊兵家必爭之地，然而只有他這樣的人物，才有資格殺入、侵占。

失去了行動能力的鳥兒，終不能再次翱翔，但這就是他喪鐘所想所望的，這隻漂亮的小鳥本來就應該被占有，被牢牢豢養在主人為他準備的牢籠裡。蝙蝠老怪不懂得珍惜，那就該由他來代替。

抽出陰莖，喪鐘迅速撕掉了Dick身上所有的衣物。Dick很想要阻止，但他腰部以下早就失去了動彈的能力。即便他還能掌控自己的腰，如今的情況卻也無濟於事。看著自己被撕爛的衣物，看著自己牛仔褲從自己無力的雙腿上被褪下，Dick只有無聲。

「你不應該穿這麼緊身的牛仔褲。」喪鐘在他的臀部拍了一下，在上面留下鮮紅的掌印，「你也不該穿緊身衣，你從不知道那些惡棍是怎麼看待你這緊致性感的屁股。」分開獵物的雙腿，讓他盡情地展開，「當然，他們都不知道，在你單薄的緊身衣下，藏著怎樣的春光。」

被看光了。Dick閉上雙眼。他從來沒有像這樣被人檢視得這麼仔細，這麼赤裸。喪鐘那淫靡熾熱的視線，讓他無法招架。

「你濕了。」Slade知道，這隻鳥兒有多麼渴求，青春期的過程中想必也少不了探索自己的身體，而慾望除了自我滿足，他又能尋求誰的幫助呢？只消這點刺激，就濕成如此，看來這隻鳥兒並沒有他口中的那般純潔。「在無數個夜晚，你是否想像過有人會發現你的秘密，將你占有？別說你沒有，親愛的Grayson。」粗糙的手沾著漂亮小鳥自個兒分泌出來的汁液，覆上Dick已經激凸的乳尖，「你的身體很誠實，已經濕透了。」乳頭已經被透明的汁水沾濕，晶瑩剔透。

「Slade……停手，你不想要……」Dick還想要試著勸阻，但是喪鐘無動於衷。即便他的雙腳已經不聽使喚，卻仍能清楚感受喪鐘的舌頭在他的大腿內側遊走。雙手還是試圖掙脫綁縛，但是那婉如木乃伊包紮班的布條就是無法撼動。

喪鐘的舌頭慢慢往上舔，不會行走得漂亮雙腿真是暴殄天物，他不忍這雙美腿就這樣被浪費，下定決心他也要好好品味。慢慢向上，終於來到了Dick最敏感的地方。

渾身一震，漂亮的鳥兒還沒有過這般感受，就像觸電一樣，渾身痙攣。喪鐘的舌頭在他的陰唇上舔拭，時而觸碰他最柔軟的入口，時而舔弄他已經脹大的陰蒂。

「你的父母真是生了一副完整的器官給你。」白髮男人讚嘆地說。他完全不需要去觸碰年輕人的陽性器官，那陽性器官也已經挺直滲出液珠。

「Slade……不……」Dick知道自己只是在無謂的掙扎，這樣做根本無濟於事，可他沒有接受過這樣的訓練，根本不知道在這樣的情況下還能如何反應。

「別擔心，漂亮小鳥，你只要享受就好。粉紅色的很誘人呢。」喪鐘像是看穿了對方的心思一樣地說道。說完，他的舌尖就探入了Dick的內部，吸吮了起來，引得獵物一陣顫抖。

Dick雖然也自瀆過，那感覺卻不似今天這樣舒服。他驚訝地發現自己居然用舒服二字來形容正在發生的強姦，瞬時羞愧得只想殺死自己。

「不，」他輕輕呢喃，「布魯斯，對不起……」

聽到別的男人的名字，喪鐘不是很高興。「做愛的時候叫別的男人的名字可不好，漂亮小鳥。」抬起頭來，喪鐘改用手指插入Dick的體內。「我會讓你忘記那個男人的，寶貝。」

「這不是做愛，這是強姦！」Dick哭喊道。體內那三根手指太多了，他不能承受。可喪鐘擺明了就是要逼得他潮吹，又加了一根粗壯的手指，不斷抽插出水。「啊啊……停下來……不要——」

適可而止，喪鐘停手了，可那並不是什麼大發慈悲，而是準備對這具曼妙的軀體做更過分的事。真正能夠讓他占有漂亮小鳥的事。

喪鐘將躺著的年輕人翻了過來讓他側躺，馬戲團出身的肉體能夠讓他的大腿展開到不可思議的角度。沾滿Dick淫水的手指現在來到了Dick的後庭，幾根手指在菊花那而畫了圈圈就敲了敲門插了進去。完全無視獵物的哭喊，深怕淫水不夠的喪鐘又吐了幾次口水，還算很順利地讓手指整根沒入。

接著兩根，三根。

「你的前列腺應該在這。」他可是很會找的。

「不你……你這變態……」

「會擁有你的變態。」不斷按壓那個地方，年輕人本來就吐露著精華的陽物現在流出更多的液體，強忍著不要發出聲音來的鼻音藏在急促的喘氣裡。「或許我該準備個性玩具給你，但是今天我就想用我自己來占有你。」知道後庭並非他最終的目的，喪鐘抽出了手，給予年輕人喘息的機會。但那時間並不長，只短短數秒，喪鐘面對著年輕人側躺下，接著把Dick修長的雙腿抬起，馬戲團出身的他本就柔軟，這點體操他很輕易就能做到。

「別哭，寶貝，看著我。」他輕輕對獵物說，「我知道你身體裡的那套生殖器官發育完整，這也是蝙蝠俠最終把你趕離Gotham的原因，你很清楚，因為他不希望你在未來會被他的各個仇家占有。」

「閉嘴……」感受到喪鐘的硬物就抵著自己的穴口，Dick不想要聽他說這些渾話——因為他明白，喪鐘說的是事實。

左手揉捏著青年標緻的臀肉，右手握著自己的陰莖抵著青年的陰道，喪鐘舔了舔他的漂亮小鳥的耳朵，輕聲細語，聲音柔得讓Dick差點誤會這是一場情投意合的愛戀。「寶貝，我會填滿你，讓你懷有我的孩子，你會是多個孩子的母親。」

下一秒，長驅直入。「進去了哦。」白髮男子看著他們接合的地方流出了紅色的血液，那是年輕人失去童貞的證據。在這個強勢的進犯裡，年輕人是輸了。

沉溺在下身被包覆的快感中，喪鐘心情極好。在進入的那一瞬，他的漂亮小鳥停止了掙扎，似乎是為了適應他的巨大，又或者是在適應這種新鮮的快感為他帶來的愉悅。輕薄的雙脣微張，喪鐘知道那裡將會唱出美妙的樂章。

白髮男人開始律動。

年輕人無法控制自己不要喊叫出聲，那感覺太超過，畢竟上帝造人，陰莖就是為了進入陰道而生，那樣的快感到底是其他東西無法取代的。進進退退，抽抽插插，忽快忽慢，忽深忽淺……這個姿勢能夠讓他插得更深，進入得更裡面。喪鐘不是第一次，而他在這方面卻是個處子，注定要被這個身經百戰的狩獵者吃得死死。

Dick睜開淚眼看著面前瞎了一眼的白髮男人，對方也沉浸在掠奪的情慾中。年輕人在那一瞬明白，自己還不算輸。喪鐘占有了他，可是也被他的身體控制住了。他知道，眼前的男人將會沉溺在他的身體裡，他會過於貪戀自己而露出破綻。一切都只是時間早晚的問題，Dick相信，只要他肯，就能做到。即便要在這個華麗的牢籠中待上一陣子，被當作玩物一般被豢養一陣子也無所謂。布魯斯是不會放棄救援的，而他也不應該放棄。

放棄了，就不是布魯斯所調教出來的好男兒。他就不是Dick Grayson。

他會讓喪鐘為奪去他而付出代價的，屆時再看誰是這場情慾遊戲裡的籠鳥。年輕人在心底發誓，而鳥籠裡繚繞著白髮男子的低吼與他帶有鼻音的春色。

  
  
  



	2. 簡體版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容一樣

双手被牢牢地绑在床头，这点程度的束缚对曾经名唤罗宾的小鸟而言，本来就不是什么难事；然而现在的情况不同，Slade轻笑，漂亮小鸟是被他，声名远播的丧钟给死死绑着的，而他，曾经的夜翼，如今不过是供人赏玩的笼中鸟。

只供他一人赏玩。

「……Slade？是你？」轻醒的小鸟动了动他被绑缚的双手，了解到自己的困境。经验丰富的他，当然不会因为一点儿困难就感到紧张。临危不乱，是蝙蝠侠一手教导的技能，即便他现在很害怕，害怕自己的小秘密会被丧钟发现。「Slade，放开我，好不好？」Bruce一定已经知道他不见了，很快，他的养父就会来解救他的。

然而丧钟却在Dick的面前解开了裤头。这代表着什么，Dick很清楚。他的秘密很有可能不保，丧钟很有可能会用他死守多年的秘密来对负他。将他的双手以抓握铁杆的方式绑在床头上，也是为了避免他的逃脱。丧钟想做什么，几乎不言可喻。

「这不是你想做的，Slade。」说不害怕是在说谎，Dick极度害怕这几乎不可避免的事情到来。他在心里狂叫着，Bruce求你快来，Bruce求你快点带我回去，然而他所求的只是一种奢望。

「你那蝙蝠老爹车祸重伤，是不可能来的。」丧钟掏出自己已经挺直的阴茎，戏谑地看着漂亮小鸟惊讶的神情，趁着年轻漂亮的罗宾张开嘴的同时，压住他的双颊，将自己的阴茎送入里面。「乖乖听话，我就不去动你的管家。你知道我说话算话。」

因为巨物入侵，Dick反射性地干咳并流下眼泪。事实上，他不清楚自己的眼泪到底是为了被侵犯还是听到了Bruce的重伤，又或者是害怕Alfread可能会遭受伤害。

「别哭呀……」丧钟拭去Dick的泪水，居高临下地欣赏着漂亮小鸟吞吐着他的阳物。「好好吃，够湿润你等下才不会痛。」

听到这句话，Dick又挣扎了起来，虽然一切都是徒劳，但他不想要，不想要就这样被侵犯。可丧钟又以老管家的性命来要挟，他不得不就范……

「你害怕我知道你的秘密，亲爱的Grayson，但是在我利用土石女对付泰坦时，我早就知道得一清二楚了。」

丧钟几乎可以感受到他说完这句话之后，漂亮小鸟身体的僵硬，如同酷寒袭来般地冻结。

「我知道你向来洁身自好，有这样特殊的生理构造你当然也只能选择自爱……」丧钟清楚Dick的私处从未有人踏入，那是块兵家必争之地，然而只有他这样的人物，才有资格杀入、侵占。

失去了行动能力的鸟儿，终不能再次翱翔，但这就是他丧钟所想所望的，这只漂亮的小鸟本来就应该被占有，被牢牢豢养在主人为他准备的牢笼里。蝙蝠老怪不懂得珍惜，那就该由他来代替。

抽出阴茎，丧钟迅速撕掉了Dick身上所有的衣物。Dick很想要阻止，但他腰部以下早就失去了动弹的能力。即便他还能掌控自己的腰，如今的情况却也无济于事。看着自己被撕烂的衣物，看着自己牛仔裤从自己无力的双腿上被褪下，Dick只有无声。

「你不应该穿这么紧身的牛仔裤。」丧钟在他的臀部拍了一下，在上面留下鲜红的掌印，「你也不该穿紧身衣，你从不知道那些恶棍是怎么看待你这紧致性感的屁股。」分开猎物的双腿，让他尽情地展开，「当然，他们都不知道，在你单薄的紧身衣下，藏着怎样的春光。」

被看光了。Dick闭上双眼。他从来没有像这样被人检视得这么仔细，这么赤裸。丧钟那淫靡炽热的视线，让他无法招架。

「你湿了。」Slade知道，这只鸟儿有多么渴求，青春期的过程中想必也少不了探索自己的身体，而欲望除了自我满足，他又能寻求谁的帮助呢？只消这点刺激，就湿成如此，看来这只鸟儿并没有他口中的那般纯洁。「在无数个夜晚，你是否想象过有人会发现你的秘密，将你占有？别说你没有，亲爱的Grayson。」粗糙的手沾着漂亮小鸟自个儿分泌出来的汁液，覆上Dick已经激凸的乳尖，「你的身体很诚实，已经湿透了。」乳头已经被透明的汁水沾湿，晶莹剔透。

「Slade……停手，你不想要……」Dick还想要试着劝阻，但是丧钟无动于衷。即便他的双脚已经不听使唤，却仍能清楚感受丧钟的舌头在他的大腿内侧游走。双手还是试图挣脱绑缚，但是那婉如木乃伊包扎班的布条就是无法撼动。

丧钟的舌头慢慢往上舔，不会行走得漂亮双腿真是暴殄天物，他不忍这双美腿就这样被浪费，下定决心他也要好好品味。慢慢向上，终于来到了Dick最敏感的地方。

浑身一震，漂亮的鸟儿还没有过这般感受，就像触电一样，浑身痉挛。丧钟的舌头在他的阴唇上舔拭，时而触碰他最柔软的入口，时而舔弄他已经胀大的阴蒂。

「你的父母真是生了一副完整的器官给你。」白发男人赞叹地说。他完全不需要去触碰年轻人的阳性器官，那阳性器官也已经挺直渗出液珠。

「Slade……不……」Dick知道自己只是在无谓的挣扎，这样做根本无济于事，可他没有接受过这样的训练，根本不知道在这样的情况下还能如何反应。

「别担心，漂亮小鸟，你只要享受就好。粉红色的很诱人呢。」丧钟像是看穿了对方的心思一样地说道。说完，他的舌尖就探入了Dick的内部，吸吮了起来，引得猎物一阵颤抖。

Dick虽然也自渎过，那感觉却不似今天这样舒服。他惊讶地发现自己居然用舒服二字来形容正在发生的强奸，瞬时羞愧得只想杀死自己。

「不，」他轻轻呢喃，「布鲁斯，对不起……」

听到别的男人的名字，丧钟不是很高兴。「做爱的时候叫别的男人的名字可不好，漂亮小鸟。」抬起头来，丧钟改用手指插入Dick的体内。「我会让你忘记那个男人的，宝贝。」

「这不是做爱，这是强奸！」Dick哭喊道。体内那三根手指太多了，他不能承受。可丧钟摆明了就是要逼得他潮吹，又加了一根粗壮的手指，不断抽插出水。「啊啊……停下来……不要——」

适可而止，丧钟停手了，可那并不是什么大发慈悲，而是准备对这具曼妙的躯体做更过分的事。真正能够让他占有漂亮小鸟的事。

丧钟将躺着的年轻人翻了过来让他侧躺，马戏团出身的肉体能够让他的大腿展开到不可思议的角度。沾满Dick淫水的手指现在来到了Dick的后庭，几根手指在菊花那而画了圈圈就敲了敲门插了进去。完全无视猎物的哭喊，深怕淫水不够的丧钟又吐了几次口水，还算很顺利地让手指整根没入。

接着两根，三根。

「你的前列腺应该在这。」他可是很会找的。

「不你……你这变态……」

「会拥有你的变态。」不断按压那个地方，年轻人本来就吐露着精华的阳物现在流出更多的液体，强忍着不要发出声音来的鼻音藏在急促的喘气里。「或许我该准备个性玩具给你，但是今天我就想用我自己来占有你。」知道后庭并非他最终的目的，丧钟抽出了手，给予年轻人喘息的机会。但那时间并不长，只短短数秒，丧钟面对着年轻人侧躺下，接着把Dick修长的双腿抬起，马戏团出身的他本就柔软，这点体操他很轻易就能做到。

「别哭，宝贝，看着我。」他轻轻对猎物说，「我知道你身体里的那套生殖器官发育完整，这也是蝙蝠侠最终把你赶离Gotham的原因，你很清楚，因为他不希望你在未来会被他的各个仇家占有。」

「闭嘴……」感受到丧钟的硬物就抵着自己的穴口，Dick不想要听他说这些浑话——因为他明白，丧钟说的是事实。

左手揉捏着青年标致的臀肉，右手握着自己的阴茎抵着青年的阴道，丧钟舔了舔他的漂亮小鸟的耳朵，轻声细噢，声音柔得让Dick差点误会这是一场情投意合的爱恋。「宝贝，我会填满你，让你怀有我的孩子，你会是多个孩子的母亲。」

下一秒，长驱直入。「进去了哦。」白发男子看着他们接合的地方流出了红色的血液，那是男轻人失去童贞的证据。在这个强势的进犯里，年轻人是输了。

沉溺在下身被包覆的快感中，丧钟心情极好。在进入的那一瞬，他的漂亮小鸟停止了挣扎，似乎是为了适应他的巨大，又或者是在适应这种新鲜的快感为他带来的愉悦。轻薄的双唇微张，丧钟知道那里将会唱出美妙的乐章。

白发男人开始律动。

年轻人无法控制自己不要喊叫出声，那感觉太超过，毕竟上帝造人，阴茎就是为了进入阴道而生，那样的快感到底是其他东西无法取代的。进进退退，抽抽插插，忽快忽慢，忽深忽浅……这个姿势能够让他插得更深，进入得更里面。丧钟不是第一次，而他在这方面却是个处子，注定要被这个身经百战的狩猎者吃得死死。

Dick睁开泪眼看着面前瞎了一眼的白发男人，对方也沉浸在掠夺的情欲中。年轻人在那一瞬明白，自己还不算输。丧钟占有了他，可是也被他的身体控制住了。他知道，眼前的男人将会沉溺在他的身体里，他会过于贪恋自己而露出破绽。一切都只是时间早晚的问题，Dick相信，只要他肯，就能做到。即便要在这个华丽的牢笼中待上一阵子，被当作玩物一般被豢养一阵子也无所谓。布鲁斯是不会放弃救援的，而他也不应该放弃。

放弃了，就不是布鲁斯所调教出来的好男儿。他就不是Dick Grayson。

他会让丧钟为夺去他而付出代价的，届时再看谁是这场情欲游戏里的笼鸟。年轻人在心底发誓，而鸟笼里缭绕着白发男子的低吼与他带有鼻音的春色。

  
  



End file.
